DxD: Human power
by theLawbringer
Summary: through the years when mankind was born all others looked down on its making, question if it was deserving as the one above had believed, others watched while others abused the gifts granted to mankind, they thought mankind wasn't aware, but they have been proven wrong before...


_**Author motivations**_ _: I'm a huge fan of supernatural stories that deal with multiple mythological pantheons from various cultures throughout the world add my liking to anime and Highschool DxD sort of stood out for me on a mild level, its comedy was sparse and at times hilarious and the universe had already set up a world full of varying creatures of mythology so I jumped at this opportunity, but I couldn't shake my dislike to the classic "Humans are weak" crap, it just doesn't sit well with me considering how it's always an individual level of weakness brought up and not a larger scale assumption_

 _Human's against any abnormal being on a test of physical strength would fail and that's where the argument ends, there's no mention of how violent our species is to each other on a constant bases, no reminder of Hiroshima and Nagasaki (nukes) nor is there a mention of human ingenuity, our ability to adapt is literally oozing from our history, long ago we thought we couldn't ever fly, we can now fly in planes and other varying degrees of vehicles now, we thought the planet was flat, so we established astronomy and learned differently and eventual the added mystery behind that venture brought us to landing on the moon etc._

 _These are just minor things we've learned within an interest of human advancement and time, we have had lots of time to evolve but not that much of it was spent towards facing a foe far more powerful in individual power and military power then us, which begs the question_

 _How powerful would we be if we were under constant threat of annihilation from non-human enemies?_

 _As the saying goes "an animal is most dangerous when cornered", this applies to DxD, its hubris to believe humanity isn't aware of the supernatural, the sudden disappearances' of humans is one of the few things many government institutions look into, follow that trail and at least one human would be fortunate enough to run into something paranormal... like, you know, a big titted demon with acid tidy milk_

 _Then again if anyone came running to someone with that claim they'd either be sent to a nut house or a rehabilitation clinic to help them get of the acid (no pun intended)_

 _Aside from that possibility, there's also another thing that bothers me or a constant that grinds my gears, god's of DxD say they are divine beings with vast knowledge and wisdom yet they berate and insult lesser species like childish bullies, why? Why is that only God from the bible see's humanities potential yet no one else does? Or better yet, who's to say he's the only one?_

 _Humanity is a violent species that's most powerful when angry, the mild ages prove that, the popes of old who used religion as a rally call used the people's beliefs to force anger and bloodlust to his/her people, and they conquered for over 200 years of armed conflict, and add the fact that in DxD during that time humanity was facing off against supernatural forces with swords and bows in the shadows, legends of old hold testimony to human strength from the benevolence of gods and or goddesses but it always ends there_

 _This story is a work of fiction and should be treated as such, all elements in the story are considered and thought out, this is a fun read for those looking for a more human involved story with a side helping of sci-fi in an otherwise supernatural toned universe, all elements of DxD are not my own and any mentions of originally created art from other sources are respected and credited._

 **Timeline of events**

 **1823, June 23** **rd** **–** government officials of over 20 countries considered superpowers hold a private meeting in a undisclosed location in regards to a large degree of human disappearances' in south Africa as well as a number of missing persons accounts across the world, the meeting unravels the possible existence of paranormal activity and lightens the possibility of otherworldly threats, whoever the idea is quickly put down and a joint force of investigators is funded in searching for the missing persons accounts, humanity lives on unaware

 **1836, September 3** **rd** **–** after decades of searching the investigation team finds no leads on any missing persons and list them as 'KIA', however, a few months after the investigative teams reports are made, a number of a reports flood in listing the select group of humans missing have suddenly reappeared unharmed, further investigation proves far more mysterious. Informed officers are deployed to question them but they lose contact with both the human and the teams deployed with no remains found

 **1836, October 5** **th** **–** in the wake of the events another top secret meeting is held, this time the minds of all present are open to suggestion, one such individual stands forward, claiming knowledge on the missing and the possible murder of the teams deployed, the leaders listen in, the individual – a women – claims to be a part of an organization affiliated with finding and hunting the supernatural beings and presents information on the events prior, the documents list many outlandish topics that barely hold the attention of all present, a majority vote rules them to listen further, they learn and they listen and soon a decision is made

 **1837, January 16** **th** **–** the year following the meeting is spent in accumulating funds and information regarding the event months prior and any relevant information regarding non-human beings is also gathered, out of the 20 men and women involved with the meeting, all of them are recruited into a more secretive organization called " _the planetary defense command" or_ _PDC_ for short,a blacker then black military force which is neutral in country and strictly trained to influencing the outcomes of war for the betterment of mankind's survival ranging from the prevention of nuclear weapons, terrorist cells and any other forces that work to cause global catastrophe or genocide, however recent events have pulled its attention back to regarding the humans supernatural neighbor, all new recruits are sworn to complete secrecy

 **1878, February 10** **th** **–** for decades the newly strengthened _PDC_ works in both military strategies of engagement and investigating on any non-human or paranormal events throughout the world, as the years turn to decades the _PDC_ 's search for the unknown yields more results then they had hoped, deep sleeper cell agents uncovered underground societies that spanned the globe, the findings force the newly recruited _PDC_ investigators to revaluate their knowledge on the supernatural and to focus their attentions to Europe, Asia, and Japan mainly while smaller contingents of societies lived in other corners of the world. With the new findings and their priorities in place, the _PDC_ stations their cells and sources in key countries and watch the supernatural, silent and learning.

 **1913 – 1918, November 2** **nd** **–** in the wake of the First World War _PDC_ officials green light "operation: Jaeger" in response to the supernatural's active involvement in the war, equipped with the best gear of the century, multiple teams of highly trained _PDC_ operatives are sent to the front lines and beyond to kill any non-humans and capture the remains for study, with large casualties on their side the _PDC_ are successful in capturing three different creatures. The first one, a pale skinned man disguised as a British captain who was – by reports – caught drinking blood from fallen comrades and enemies alike, the description fit "vampire" perfectly and any and all documents regarding the hunt are filed and secured for further research, the second was a large man that stood almost eight feet tall and was built out of pure muscle, with zero fat found in what little remained of the body, the team had found it living in seclusion in a forest and had littered it with live rounds with little effect and had to use an anti-tank rifle to finally put it down, out of the 20 men deployed only 2 had survived the encounter

The last specimen however left the PDC in shock; multiple reports of "Black angels" are gathered and accumulated throughout the dying months of the war which fit the description on the being they had found, no team reported any conflict with the "black angel" only that a team had found the remains from what they described as a falling star, what remained however was a dead women who had four black feathered wings jutting out of her back with a variety of laceration wounds littering her torso and neck, autopsy ruled that the being had died before it had hit the ground

 **1920-1926, December 7** **th** **–** study found from the three different bodies had baffled the PDC, but using the best minds they could find, the director of the science division had learned a variety of differences the human body is capable of compared to two of the three specimens, the vampires muscle structure was ultimately the same compared to humans, however its density was entirely different, while the muscles would appear relaxed in a controlled environment however when inflicted with blunt force trauma the muscles would tighten and harden to near steel like strength almost instantly, further study was needed

The second specimen which was dubbed a "troll" was a different story all together, its muscles were similar to only the vampire and the only difference was that its muscle density was 10x thinker then the vampires, further tests show the troll didn't posses muscle density adaption as it didn't need it, tests had shown its muscles were in a constant state of hardened muscle. Seeing the possible benefits scientist sought to develop replications, however the study was halted as the trolls internal requirements to sustain the hardened muscle required two hearts to balance the flow of blood, however the specimen wasn't a total loss, with the few bone fragments they had been able to access the scientists had found the bone density to be just as beneficial as the muscle without the drawbacks, using the mysteriously advanced technology the _PDC_ had to offer the science division was soon briefed on an entirely new field of biological science

 **1934, April 25** **th** **-** after years of study, the _PDC_ science division was briefed on 'nano-technology' which had been mysteriously acquired by the _PDC_ 's more reclusive division 'section: 13', the type of substance was highly adaptable to any surface had seemed to take on the properties of whatever it had touched, when exposed to the trolls muscle sample the "nanofibre" they had come to call it took on the same density properties as the troll without the required blood flow to stabilize, seeing the benefits the science division fell to work

 **1938, May 21** **st** **–** with years of study, the science division had finally broken through with three distinct augmentations for the human body to undergo, all being muscle, bone and brain, the bone density was the first stepped which hardened the normally strong human bone to metallic like strength, while the muscle density was a mix with both the vampire and troll respectfully, reports from the vampire incident had revealed the vampire could moved faster than an average human, breaking into a full sprint of over 30Mph in an instant, even higher if pushed, with the nanofibre placed as a medium the muscle augment granted human muscle almost weightless strength, however the speed one could achieve had been far too fast for the human mind to follow without harming themselves

The human brain augment was fully developed from the brain of the vampire, when nanofibre was exposed to the dead cells of the brain scientist's had come to notice and incredible increase in reaction time and brain usage almost unnatural to human understanding, setting the tests in motion the team had finally completely the full brain augment, the first voluntary soldier codenamed "Sev" was among a highly decorated British squad in the _PDC_ having been the team to bring down the vampire in the first world war the scientist had offered to augment them as a form of reward, the test falls through positively with surprising side effects, all three augments coordinate together flawlessly with the added benefit of a decline ageing process, the previously grizzled hunter now appeared to be well in his prime

With the tests lined and proven successful, the rest of the newly appointed "Delta squad" follow the augment and begin the next stage in building the _PDC_ 's crown jeweled soldier.

 **1938, June 1** **st** **–** following the orders of the varying higher echelons, the science division is ordered to fully test the capabilities the super soldiers, the first was tests of speed. Scientists had studied that with the arms pumping an augmented soldier could run at a maximum 34mph in a 100 meter dash, and even faster in a controlled long distant sprint, further tests of speed were locked in combat drills which showed the augments could move in near blurs of motion, the first test had ended with 10 un-augmented soldiers unconscious with seconds of the drill commencing, when asked about what the soldier was seeing during motion the augment had answered that almost everything in view grew crystal clear, every detail was highlighted and almost everything grinded to a halted.

The next test was strength and durability, starting from the bottom the augments showed superior strength from dismantling bricks of concrete like it was made of paper and thin layers of metal as nothing but cardboard, what finally stopped the augment however were heavy layers of plated steel, nearly 20inches of steel armor had halted the augments punch from penetrating but the offending strike crumpled the plated metal in haft, further tests of strength showed the augment could lift around 1-2 tons of weight, 5x their own measured weight which had been noted to be near 300lbs, among other tests of combat the science division had learned a new side effect that weighted in their favor or more accurately, the augments, during a small combat drill, Sev had spared with his teams strategist codenamed "Fixer" when the formers arm broke upon taking a full on punch, the augment had shown zero signs of pain from the wound which had also _healed_ seconds after word, the scientists hadn't known the serum produced could achieve the rapid healing process, further study had shown the nanofibre had adapted to the humans blood stream, further strengthen the humans natural healing to unprecedented levels. The tests went on until the Second World War broke out

 **1939-1941, October 13** **th** **–** with the completely tested and approved augment serum in production only five teams were prepared for the Second World War, with new found vigor the _PDC_ deploy the five teams into the heat of the war, spreading out all over Europe the five teams rack up a large degree of supernatural kills as well as assist the allied forces throughout the 3 years, during that time both allied and axis forces considering the Unknown attackers as "Demons of war" due to the customized faceless ballistic masks usually sporting horrifying expressions. The PDC's new soldiers pass their first test of fire with zero casualties.

 **1944, January 12** **th** **–** during the campaign the PDC augment team "echo" report a sudden influx of black winged human-like creatures circling an abandon city close to France, having been given information on missing platoons of German soldiers before hand, both Fireteam "Echo" and "Sierra" are sent to investigate. With new found information and a confirmed 10 enemy KIA's the _PDC_ augment teams echo and sierra suffer 3 critical casualties in the assault, the reported debriefing highlights a possible sighting of "fallen angels" in Europe, the information of species being delivered to the two teams by the leader of the fallen angels directly, when the other _PDC_ teams "delta", "grizzly" and "Valkyrie" were sent in retaliation the teams discovered one man engaging the leader directly, the following battles ended with only two minor injuries on the augmented teams collectively and a whopping 20-30 KIA on the "fallen angels". The lone human had identified himself as "Vasco Strada" before vanishing, later reports have suggested the man was a priest as was confirmed by all three Fireteams, with the following information the _PDC_ investigation division put their full attention on the church institute, namely the Vatican.

 **1944-1999, December 31** **st** **–** present time.

 _A/N: a little bit much to chew on I know, I myself felt odd at giving humanity superhuman soldier's so early but I have a plot reason for that, that won't be revealed for some time, so I'll be spoon feeding you some small bit of information regarding humanities mysterious helpers as the story progresses, anyways as for some other bits of information to be dropped, I will not have a singular OC in this story, maybe 5 will be my more favored (who are they? Well they are -Classified-) the reason is simple, a long time ago I had read a crossover fic Called_ _ **"humanity Strikes back"**_ _feature Rosario-vampire and bleach being the crossover elements (why the bold letters?) it's simple, I want you to read it, all credit to this first chapter goes to the author of that story cause I practically ripped the idea from his story and put it here, anyways the reason for the lacking of OC's is simple, DxD has a severe case of SSDA (same shit, different Anus) as in every story always does the same thing, OC or mildly edited Issei restart the DxD walkthrough Raynare-Phenex-koko puff- etc. It always follows the same thing just some are more appealing due to writing skill, by having no singular OC characters I practically force myself out of that loop (will some of my characters be near the red head at times?) definitely, even though it's been down to death no DxD fic is without Rias and the gang but they won't be the most important factors_

 _(What's the main focus?) Whatever I bloody feel like, Just kidding, my aim is sort of been looping in my head for a long time now (12 years) and I'm cautious on how to approach it more professionally, since I'd rather not come across as a super patriotic human like Cao-Cao I want to do the story right, no my human super soldier's will not be unstoppable neither will the supernatural side have the super violent power curve the LN and anime got it will be gradual but not annoyingly slow_

 _Anyways this first chapter was to test the waters so to speak, my next chapter will most likely be longer then this so keep your heads up_

 _Read & review, law daddy out—_

 _Next chapter: Crucible_


End file.
